


Autumn Tunes

by jeweljem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, The Judge - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsuki sings, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweljem/pseuds/jeweljem
Summary: Tsukishima has a ukulele.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction and it would be really helpful if you give me some feedback. I don't mind if you hate it, but please just justify your opinion, so I can improve. Don't forget to give me a kudos :) 
> 
> The song is 'The Judge' by Twenty One pilots. I find it better if you listen to the song while reading this, because it is so good. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters blah blah blahhhhh
> 
> That's all enjoy :D

  
For the first time in forever, Yamaguchi was able to relax. It was halfway through autumn and the leaves were slowly swirling, dancing with the gust of cold air, that makes its presence known every now and then, creating soft crunching noises.

It was chilly enough that Yamaguchi had to wear a hoodie ( Tsuki's hoodie actually, as he forgot his own) and he stuffed his hands in the pockets. Tsukishima Kei, his best friend was staring straight ahead, his headphones tucked away in his bag this time, and his footsteps matching Yamaguchi's from years of practice.

It was nice, it was constant. No matter what changes, Yamaguchi will always have this, Tsukishima walking right beside him, so close to him that Tsuki's hand brushes against his arm, basked in soothing silence, as they walk to the familiar path to their own homes. They were approaching Tsuki's house and sometimes Yamaguchi's disappointed that their tranquil, undisturbed harmonious routine always ended. He has always wished for things like this to last, but that's not how life works. Eventually, Tsukishima might go to a different university as Yamaguchi. It's a thought that he always pushes to the back of his mind, but somehow it always resurfaces.

Just when Yamaguchi was about to keep walking, when they've reached Tsuki's house, Tsuki hooked his arms in one of his and tilted his head towards his home.  
Still not breaking the serene atmosphere, Yamaguchi let himself be dragged upstairs to Tsukishima's bedroom.

Tsukishima was a nerd. That much was obvious. His walls were plastered with the occasional dinosaur poster and some of his favourite bands vinyls decorated the walls. His bed was pushed against one side of the wall and his tv was perpendicular to his bed, whilst a window was opposite to it, displaying the sun-kissed sky, tinged purplish blue, as it showcased the sun slowly descending. There was a desk right next to his bed littered with textbooks and other miscellaneous objects. Yamaguchi has been inside this room so many times that he can navigate around it without tripping, which is saying a lot, since he's the clumsiest person that he knows.

Without any words, Tsuki motioned for him to sit on the desk chair. As Yamaguchi does so, crossing his legs, Tsukishima reached and took out his ukulele that was hanging at the back of his door. Yamaguchi honestly doesn't remember the last time that he's heard Tsukishima play. It must have been before high school, as that was when their schedules started filling up with study groups and volleyball practices.

As Tsuki was fiddling with the ukulele, he avoided looking at Yamaguchi and red was quickly spreading on Tsuki's face. He cleared his throat and the sun's last , dying rays reflected briefly on Tsuki's glasses.

 

 _Nah-nah-nah-nah, ooh-oh_  
Nah-nah-nah-nah, ooh-oh  
Nah-nah-nah-nah, ooh-oh

 

Yamaguchi never forgot how Tsuki's voice sounded. Angelic, ethereal, exquisite, those were a few Yamaguchi would use to describe Tsuki's voice. Even when they were in middle school, he has rarely heard Tsuki sing. Every single time he was graced with Tsuki's melodic singing, mostly from a lot of coaxing from Yamaguchi, he would feel his heart flutter and he felt extremely content. He had a lightweight heart. Yamaguchi knows that he's one of the only few people who's actually heard Tsukishima sing, and a selfish part of him want that few numbers to remain.

 

 _When the leader of the bad guys sang_  
Something soft and soaked in pain  
I heard the echo from his secret hideaway  
He must've forgot to close his door  
As he cranked out this dismal cords  
And his four walls declared him insane

 

Tsukishima, his face still flushed, seemed to refuse to look at Yamaguchi, since he started singing, his eyes would always drift from left to right, but never landing solely on Yamaguchi.

 

 _I found my way_  
Right time wrong place  
As I pled my case

 

Honestly, Yamaguchi admired Tsukishima. He would always be grateful to him for standing up to his bullies, for making him believe that his stupid freckles didn't matter, and that he should be happy. Although it killed Yamaguchi, when Tsukishima first rejected his offer of friendship and then brutally stomped on his already dead feelings after his second attempt on being friends, third time's the charm they said and it was.

 

 _You're the judge, oh no_  
Set me free  
You're the judge, oh no  
Set me free  
I know my soul's freezing  
Hell's hot for good reason  
So please, take me

 

Yamaguchi watched in fascination, as Tsukishima continued strumming the strings of the ukulele, completely concentrated on the task, his eyes still roaming the room. Yamaguchi has no clue on how to play any musical instrument and it still amazes him, whenever he watches Tsuki play.

 

 _Nah-nah-nah-nah, ooh-oh_  
Nah-nah-nah-nah, ooh-oh  
Nah-nah-nah-nah, ooh-oh

 _Three lights are lit_  
But the fourth one's out  
I can tell cause it's a bit darker  
Than the last night's bought  
I forgot about the drought  
Of light bulbs in this house  
So I head out

 

Tsukishima continued singing, however he is looking right at Yamaguchi now, his eyes hidden behind his glasses, piercing Yamaguchi's soul.

 _Down a route I think is heading south_  
But I'm not good with directions  
And I hide behind mouth  
I'm a pro at imperfections  
And I'm best friends with my doubt  
And now that my mind's out  
And now I hear it clear and loud  
I'm thinking  
"Wow, I probably should've stayed inside my house."

 

Tsukishima is giving Yamaguchi a somewhat sheepish smile, while he sings. Tilting his head back, as he weaves the words of the song, exposing more of his neck. Yamaguchi feels like he's glowing, the warmth in his chest, spreading all around his body quickly, enclosing him with a sheer amount of affection for his tall blonde friend.

  
_I found my way_  
Right time wrong place  
As I pled my case

 __  
You're the judge, oh no  
Set me free  
You're the judge, oh no  
Set me free  
I know my soul's freezing  
Hell's hot for good reason  
So please

 _I don't know if this song_  
Is a surrender or a revel  
I don't know if this one  
Is about me or the devil  
I don't know if this song  
Is a surrender or a revel  
I don't know if this one  
Is about me or the devil

 

Yamaguchi can nearly hear Tsuki's laughter in the song, he even had the audacity to wink at the word," devil!" Wink! Tsukishuma Kei winked at him. Unbelievable. Now, it was Yamaguchi's turn to blush crimson.

 

_Ohhh, ooohhhh_

_You're the judge, oh no_  
Set me free  
You're the judge, oh no  
Set me free  
I know my soul's freezing  
Hell's hot for good reason  
So please

 

Yamaguchi supposes that his face would probability be the same shade as Hinata's hair, if not brighter. Why does Tsukishima have to be so attractive, sweet and a why does he have to be a complete loser, Yamaguchi doesn't know.

 

 _Nah-nah-nah-nah, ooh-oh_  
Nah-nah-nah-nah, ooh-oh  
Nah-nah-nah-nah, ooh-oh

 _You're the judge, oh no_  
Set me free  
You're the judge, oh no  
Set me free  
You're the judge, oh no  
Set me free  
You're the judge, oh no  
Set me free

 

As the last word left Tsukishima's lips, Yamaguchi couldn't wait any longer. He quickly scrambled off the desk chair and engulfed his best friend in a hug. The impact of Yamaguchi's embrace, pushed both of them down on the mattress, as Tsukishima wrapped his longer arms around Yamaguchi and pulled him closer. Yamaguchi's head was in the juncture between his best friend's neck and shoulder, his lips barely brushing the latter's collarbone.

The world seemed to tilt, as Tsukishima switched their positions, so now Yamaguchi was staring at his best friend's face, that was mere centimetres away from his. Tsukishima sealed their lips together, the ukulele laid forgotten by their side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a kudos :D


End file.
